Lo que los ángeles tienen para ti
by HeShipWincest
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Dean y claro, cierto ángel le tienen un regalo muy especial que involucra de lleno a su Sammy. Wincest! Sexo en la cocina! Druggy!Dean. Personajes invitados: Gabriel y Castiel.


Bueno este es otro oneshot que escribí para la deanthon 2012. Sí es porno, sí es un oneshot xD...

**Título:** Lo que los ángeles tienen para ti  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Heshipwincst(osea yo)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Sam/Dean  
><strong>Género:<strong> PWP  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Sexo en la cocina! Un poquito de angustia  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Es el cumpleaños de Dean y claro, cierto ángel le tienen un regalo muy especial que involucra de lleno a su Sammy.

**Oneshot**

-Vamos Dean, es tu cumpleaños. ¡Al menos deberíamos comprar un pastel!-le insistió Sam por cuarta vez.

Dean rodó los ojos, lanzando un suspiro pesado-Vale vale pero que conste, lo hago solo por el pastel.- Y entonces Sam sonrió, entonces salió del motel.

La verdad no tenía idea de porque Sam andaba tan emocionado sobre SU cumpleaños, jamás había tenido un verdadero cumpleaños cuando niño ¿Pata que iba a querer celebrarlo ahora? Volvió a bufar antes de prender la televisión.

-Dinsey, documental, porno gay, porno que ya vi…-resopló y apagó la televisión, lanzando el mando a la cama de Sam.-Joder, que cumpleaños mas aburrido.-

Pasó la mirada por la habitación de motel por un segundo, lanzó un bufido. Podría llamar a Cas y divertirse un rato, molestándolo, claro pero si lo hacía luego no se querría ir. Así que simplemente decidió salir a fuera un rato.

Estaban en Dakota del norte, iban ir a ver a Bobby así que decidieron parar un rato, principalmente porque Sam ya llevaba molestado desde el día de ayer con celebrar su cumpleaños. No es que no le importara, Dios sabía cuanto le gustaba ser el centro de atención y cuanto le gustaba el pastel pero…

Simplemente le traían malos recuerdos, demasiadas decepciones infantiles como para celebrar algo así. Aunque claro, no podía decirle eso a Sam que desde hace unos meses, cuando por fin lograron resolver su "tensión sexual" andaba todo preocupado por el. Ahora entendía cuando Sam le decía "Te preocupas demasiado por mi".

Gran sorpresa fue para él cuando salió del motel y se encontró en medio la sala de una casa. Echó una mirada a las paredes y habían fotos de él, Sam y una niña de color que no podía pasar de los ocho años. Ella sonreía en todas, bueno él y Sam también.

Entonces entendió lo que estaba sucediendo "Genial, otra vez los putos ángeles" la cuestión era saber de cual de todos ¿En que momento se convirtió en el juguete de los perritos de Dios? Oh Claro, era el apocalipsis. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo eso, ese sofá, esa televisión de medio tamaño y esas fotos le parecían extrañamente familiar.

-Dean.-llamó una voz, no tardo en reconocerla. Era Sam.-Dean, ven a la cocina.-le volvió a llamar. Dean simplemente obedeció y lentamente siguió de donde provenía la voz.

Su boca prácticamente se cayó al piso cuando frente a él se encontró a un Sam Winchester sobre la mesa de la cocina con crema pastelera en todo su cuerpo, y claro totalmente desnudo. Sam solo le sonrió maliciosamente, se empujó de la mesa hasta estar pecho a pecho con Dean, rozando sus labios con los suyos.-Dean es tu cumpleaños, ¿Creíste que me iba a olvidar?-le murmuró sin dejar de mirarle.

Dean estaba en blanco.

-Ya sé que he estado muy pendiente de Sashi últimamente pero he estado preparando esto para ti.-paso su pierna desnuda por el muslo de Dean, rozándole.-Y ella ahora está en su practica de Ballet...-acercó su lengua al lóbulo de Dean.-Podríamos hacer tantas cosas para celebrarlo.-

Entonces lo recordó, su sueño. Su sueño de la casita perfecta y el Sam completamente sucio y deseoso de sexo pero al mismo tiempo muy responsable. El Sam de sus sueños.

¿Bueno si era un sueño que malo había en disfrutarlo?

Agarró la cintura posesivamente, antes de besar fugaz pero pasionalmente los labios de Sam.-Oh no aves como vamos a celebrar Sammy.- y volvió a besar a Sam, está vez pasando su lengua por toda la cavidad del otro, buscando su lengua casi con desesperación.

Su mente ardía, aun no podía creer que tenía a Sam, ahí. Totalmente desnudo y con crema esparcida por todo su cuerpo, lentamente comenzó a bajar sus manos por la cintura de Sam, llegando hasta los glúteos, se topó con un poco de crema pero eso no le molesto y solo siguió bajando hasta sus muslos. Dios es que simplemente era demasiado erótico.

-Dean…Dean…-gemía Sam por lo bajo al sentir como Dean comenzaba a subir sus manos nuevamente, ahora hasta sus glúteos.-También tengo crema ahí…dentro.-volvió a gemir entre los labios de Dean.

Dean sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a introducir su mano lentamente entre las nalgas de Sam, lo que hizo que este gimiera levemente y su polla comenzara a endurecerse, Dean podía sentirla perfectamente contra la suya. Solo que la suya estaba atrapada entre sus Jeans y la ropa interior.

-Eres tan sucio Sam.-le murmuró separándose un poco de los labios del otro, Sam le miraba por debajo de las pestañas.-Pero eso me pone tan caliente.-

Sam rió ligeramente.-Lo sé.-le contestó, bajando una mano por la camisa de Dean, hasta llegar al bulto entre las piernas que Dean le tenía reservado.-Alguien esta muy contento aquí.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la entrepierna de Dean y comenzaba a masajear la evidente erección de este.

Dean solo le limitaba a gemir ligeramente, estaba tan embobado.-Oh no sabes cuanto…-eso solo hizo que Sam sonriera mas. Comenzó a desabrochar los jeans de Dean para luego bajar de golpe sus pantalones y de paso sus bóxer.

-Se ve tan delicioso, quiero lamerlo todo.-fue lo que dijo Sam antes de llevarse la polla de Dean a su boca. Dean abría jurado que jamás había visto a Sam tan servicial….sexualmente, entonces recordó que todo era un sueño.

-Oh Dios.-gimió Dean, al sentir una repentina oleada de placer.

Sam recorría con su lengua todo el miembro, como si fuera un dulce. Bajaba y subía lentamente hasta la punta, era ahí cuando Dean se sentía a explotar y Sam lo sabía.-Tan deliciosa.-murmuró Sam, Dean no le pudo escuchar.

Entonces se llevó toda el miembro hasta la boca, tragándoselo entero y solo dejando las bolas de Dean a la vista.-¡Joder!-exclamó Dean con desesperación.

Sam siguió masajeando con su garganta la polla de su amante sin ningún asco. Dean se pregunto cuanto podía aguantar su hermano con algo así en su boca, pero claro. Era un sueño.-Oh Dios, quiero…quiero venirme en tu boca Sam.-

El castaño dejó ir la polla de su boca, no sin antes darle una última lamida.-Pero….¿Y que hay de mi Dean?-le preguntó con unos ojos de cachorrito apaleado mientras se paraba.-¿Es que no te quieres correr dentro de mi culo?-pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano.

-Claro que si.-fue lo que le respondió antes de volver a besar a Sam con lujuria, follando su lengua contra la otra.-Y saborear mi pastel, quiero saborearte Sammy.-

Sam rompió el beso con lentitud, antes de separarse unos metros de Sam y volver a la mesa donde había estado antes, en una pose demasiado provocadora.-Entonces lámeme, lámeme entero.- se echó en la mesa de cocina, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y de paso su polla totalmente erecta.

Dean rápidamente se sacó lo que quedaba de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo en esa cocina. Se aproximó lentamente hasta Sam, y comenzó a lamer todo su cuerpo. Comenzando por su clavícula, bajando hasta sus pechos y mordiendo sus tetillas haciendo que Sam se retorciera ligeramente bajó su pecho.-Dean…-

-Sabes tan delicioso Sammy, como un pastel.-le dijo, bajando del pecho de Sam hasta su ombligo. Bajo un poco mas, y se encontró la dura polla de Sam que prácticamente pedía ser ser atendida por sus labios.

Y así lo hizo.

Dean comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua desde la punta de la polla de Sam, bajando lentamente haciendo que todo fuera tortuoso para su amante que no dejaba de retorcerse bajó él.-Dean Dean Dean Dean.-era lo único que lograba decir.

El rubio quería seguir con ese juego sexual, torturando a Sam con su lengua hasta que él castaño le miró con unos ojos totalmente entregados.-Dean, métemela. Por favor.-

Hubiera seguido, lo hubiera hecho si la maldita voz de Sam no fuera tan condenadamente erótica y porque Sam no le estaba pidiendo "Ponte un condón primero" No, porque en sus sueños cuando follaba a Sam no usaba condón, simplemente lo hacía y ambos disfrutaban

Porque el sexo natural es mucho mejor.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-gemía Sam al sentir como la polla de Dean le penetraba, el mayor simplemente embestía, metiendo su polla hasta el fondo de la entrada de Sam. Por suerte estaba algo lubricada, con la crema con la que Sam había estado jugando antes.-Tan…Tan grande.- gimoteó.

-Estas tan apretado Sam, pero me encanta. Tan jodidamente apretado.-le dijo sin dejar de embestir su polla contra el culo de Sam, cada vez mas frenéticamente, mas duramente haciendo que Sam gimiera cada vez mas fuerte.

La cocina se llenó de gemidos, gritos, gruñidos de placer.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?-fue una voz, la del verdadero Sam la que hizo que se estremeciera, entonces paró en seco las embestidas. Giró su cabeza hasta la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba, Sam, con un pastel en sus manos y una expresión de asombro y enojo a la vez.

-¿Sam?-pestaño Dean, entonces volvió su mirada al Sam que se encontraba bajo él. Con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Dean?-le demandó Sam. Pero Dean se trabó.

-Yo…Yo..Jo…Esto es un sueño, así que esto no es real-dijo, haciendo que Sam le mirara con confusión, Dean por otro lado sonrió.-Oh ya lo sé, esta es la parte donde los dos Sammy me satisfacen. Vamos Sam, únetenos y juguemos un rato.-le guiño coquetamente.

-¿En serio Dean? Mira a tu alrededor.- Entonces Dean echó una mirada, ya no estaba en una cocina, sino en el motel. Vacilante echó una mirada hacía abajo, quien estaba ahí no era Sam, bueno no el Sam de su sueño. Sino que un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que no podía tener mas de dieciocho años.

El chico le sonrió nerviosamente.-No me dijiste que tenías novio.-

Dean se giró hacía Sam.-Sammy, no. Puedo explicarlo, te lo juro.- Pero Sam solo le miró mal, antes de acercarse a él y plantarle el pastel en todo el rostro. El chico no pudo evitar contener una carcajada.

Sam salió de la habitación, indignado.-¡Sam espera! ¡Lo explicare!-gritó Dean, saliendo tras él, mientras tomaba su ropa con una mano y luchaba por vestirse.

***  
>-Tenía que haberlo previsto, tu nunca haces nada por nadie.-le dijo Castiel a un Gabriel que reía a carcajadas.-<p>

-¡Tienes que admitirlo Cas! Engañar a Dean y hacerle creer que todo era un sueño. Joder como es de divertido todo eso.-

-Dijiste que le darías un regalo, tendría que haber sabido que mentías.-

Gabriel le miró con sorpresa-¡Pero Cas! ¿Es que acaso no has visto como disfrutó todo eso? Creo que mi regalo lo hizo mas que feliz.-sonrió enormemente, haciendo que Cas solo intensificara su mirada en él.

-Ya , claro.-

-Además un Sammy enojado es muy tierno, ¿No lo crees?

Es que Dean tenía que odiar a los ángeles. Mucho. Le costó un poco explicarle a Sam que para él todo había sido un sueño, como ese donde Zacharias los había metido una vez. Sam lloraba a mares, de hecho Dean jamás había visto llorar a su hermano de esa manera.

Y se le rompía el corazón.

-Pero Sam, ya te lo dije, tuvo que haber sido cosa de alguno de esos ángeles. Tienes que creerme, jamás te haría algo así. No a ti.-le aseguró, tratando de acercarse un poco mas a Sam. Lo hizo lentamente, para que Sam no lo alejara.

-¡De todas formas te lo estabas follando!-le reclamó Sam.

-¡Pero no era a él!-le respondió con rapidez.-Estaba pensando en ti, yo te veía a ti. No a él.- Sam se giró a mirarle, con sus ojos irritados. Entonces rió entre dientes.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Tienes pastel por toda la cara.-murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.-Lo siento, era tu pastel de cumpleaños.-

Dean se pasó un dedo por el rostro, efectivamente, tenía pastel en todo el rostro.-Sabes que no me importa, bueno un poco si. Amo el pastel.-

-Idiota.-

-Pero si me lo quieres emendar…-

-¿Enmendar? Te das cuenta que hace solo unos minutos estabas follando con otro, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Pero yo pensé que eras tu! ¡Estaba pensando en ti!-se defendió rápidamente.-Además de la forma como pusieron todo, jamás podría haber sospechado que era una trampa.-

-¿Si? Cuéntamelo entonces.-

Dean sacudió su cabeza, si lo hacía probablemente Sam terminaría hecho una furia.-Solo digamos que fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir.-le sonrió Dean, Sam le miró confundido por unos segundos pero no dijo nada. Solo le beso cariñosamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-

Gracias por leer y espero me dejen algun comentario, besos!


End file.
